


Adonné

by autumneclipse



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blood, Choking, Established Relationship, Fangs Kink, Hand Jobs, Immortality, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Vampires, soulmates with no soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumneclipse/pseuds/autumneclipse
Summary: "Stop staring, eat." Seungwoo said while flipping the pancakes. Seungyoun walk towards him and gave him a back hug. He knows Seungwoo could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest."You know, if you just bite me now, you won't have to cook for me anymore....ever" Seungyoun said every word slowly, he made sure Seungwoo heard each word clearly.





	Adonné

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! 
> 
> first of all this is for the entire ryeonseung nation, i never knew i'd ship them this hard omg
> 
> also this is my first attempt in writing smut lol, when the idea popped into my mind I just knew I had to [ WRITE IT](https://twitter.com/_autumneclipse/status/1187548062308130817?s=20)
> 
> dedicated to the hags whom I love the most
> 
> PS : this fic is heavily inspired by the entire twilight saga soundtrack
> 
> PPS : this is unbeta-ed :<

  


  


  


* * *

  


Seungyoun was on his way home one late evening from one of his gigs. He was a a bit tipsy after drinking a few shots of vodka offered by one of his favorites from the audience. 

His apartment was a few meters away from the bus stop so he had to walk to get home. His favorite guitar slung onto his shoulder, his earphones blaring instrumentals in the background. He didn't notice the group of guys following him until someone yanked his arm and pushed him against the concrete wall of a closed store. 

"Ahh fuck! " he shouted in pain as his back made contact with the thick rough wall. His guitar stumbled to the ground, the sound of it crashing was twice as painful. 

He tried to push the guy but there were two other ones who took his bag, and the other one held him in his place. All three were wearing face masks, and the guy who pushed him was holding a knife ready to lunge his throat. 

"What do you want from me!?" he pleaded.

He was choking in fear. He didn't want to die like this. The second guy kept rummaging through his bag, of course nothing was there. Seungyoun only brings his music sheets and guitar during gigs, they won't find anything valuable from him, and that scares him more. 

Was this his last day on this damn planet? 

He was ready to die but not in this way. 

"Boss, this guy is useless, there's nothing here" the man said while throwing out his music sheets and a couple of his pens, and Seungyoun saw how enraged the man in front of him was. The man lifted the knife and pointed it to Seungyoun's throat, he shut his eyes and whispered "save me" almost inaudibly. 

He felt a sudden brush of air in front of him and in a swift motion the three guys who attacked him are now on the ground. Lifeless.

Seungyoun gasped as he saw a man so pale, with a drip of blood on the corners of his mouth, piercing golden eyes immured him into his place. He held his breath as they lock gazes. 

Seungyoun thought his life would end that night. 

* * *

  


A month passed. He almost forgot the incident. He almost convinced himself that it never actually happened, that he didn't see or feel anything. Until today, he was playing a set at his friend's underground bar, people weren't really nice here, they were all part of the elite who wanted to hide from the judging eyes of their 'perfect' families. People here are cold, rude and intimidating, but the bar pays him five times his usual fee, so he just ignores the way they look at him.

He spots him in a corner, watching him as he sings a cover of "Heavy in Your Arms". The man's golden orbs pierced right through his soul. Like he was eating him alive. 

  


_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall_

  


_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

  


Seungyoun never believed stories about them. He always lets out a chuckle whenever someone tells him a story about their kind. All his life he thought it was something that the elders use to scare children, or something people would dress up as when October is about to end.

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall_

After that set, Seungyoun rushed down the stage to where the man was, but he disappeared so quickly. Was it a mistake? Is he hallucinating? Until he felt a brush of wind from his right near the exit. 

He stepped outside but no one was there, however he feels a strong gaze behind him. He turned around a couple of times to find and catch him but he only felt the wind around him doubled. 

"Show yourself, I know you are there" Seungyoun demanded with a shaky voice. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" Seungyoun shouts, fingers balled up into a fist. 

And in a rapid motion he was pulled into a secluded area, away from the lights and noise. 

The mysterious man now in front of him, his fangs showing, eyes are dark red, like the color of thick blood. His hand on Seungyoun's throat, stroking the middle part with his thumb, slightly choking him leaving only a thin passage for oxygen. 

"Now tell me you are not afraid." Seungwoo said in a threatening manner. 

"I'm not afraid of you." Seungyoun said every word confidently, eyes brimming with tears. But it was true he wasn't afraid of him, he should be but he doesn't understand why. 

"You don't know what I am capable of, you don't know what I am" Seungwoo's eyes from red turned to gold and Seungyoun thought he might be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. 

"You're a vampire..." Seungyoun said almost inaudible because of the grip on his throat. 

"No. I'm a monster. I kill people." Seungwoo said, a hint of frustration in his voice. 

"But you saved me..." Seungyoun said almost breathless, the cold hand on his neck slowly loosens its grip. 

* * *

Seungyoun basically lives with Seungwoo now, his place was located at the penthouse of one of Seoul's tallest buildings.

He was gazing at the city lights together with the sight of the ever glowing moon above, when he saw Seungwoo's reflection in the glass window walking closer to him.

He turned around and gave his lover a warm bear hug.

"I'm glad you're home earlier this time..." Seungyoun burried his face at the nook of Seungwoo's neck.

"I missed you too..." Seungwoo said with a fond smile and hugged him tighter.

Seungwoo was out for almost a week, hunting. The first few nights without him, Seungyoun felt exceptionally cold, and alone. 

It was like his life was just a giant complicated puzzle and Seungwoo was the last piece to complete everything, for him to understand everything, and right now he does, all he needed was Seungwoo.

"I love you..." Seungyoun whispered.

"I love you too... so much... more than anything" Seungwoo said slowly, his hand gently rubbing his back. Seungyoun felt like his heart was going to explode and can't take it anymore, he started kissing Seungwoo's neck but the other stopped him earning him a confused look.

"Babe, I need to wash up first..." and Seungyoun's desire just doubled. He wanted him so much it hurts.

"Can I join you?" Seungyoun said with a teasing smile, hands starting to unbutton Seungwoo's black button down.

And that's how he ended up where he is now, bare back pressed against Seungwoo's chest, half of their bodies submerged in water, he was sitting on Seungwoo's lap and internally thanking the heavens they had a large bathtub.

The smell or roses danced through the air as he melts in Seungwoo's touch. They were supposed to be taking a quick shower, but he can't complain now that Seungwoo is playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting the hard buds while he peppers his ear with kisses.

"You're so desperate baby..." Seungwoo whispered, his hand went from his nipple down to Seungyoun's painfully hard cock.

Seungyoun gasped at the initial contact and pressed his face against Seungwoo's neck as he gush out tiny moans when the other started stroking it slowly, thumb rubbing at the slit.

"Hnngggg Seungwoo...." Seungyoun mewls

"Yes baby?" Seungwoo asnwered pretending that he doesn't know what the other wants.

"I I-wa-want hngggg" Seungyoun says incoherently as Seungwoo strokes his cock faster.

"What? Say it babe, what do you want?" Seungwoo pressed a kiss on his temple.

"I want to r-ride you..." the stroking stopped. Seungyoun whined for a second before Seungwoo man handles him. He's now sitting on top of him, flushed face, intoxicated by his love for the immortal.

"Stretch yourself for me babe... " Seungwoo said in a commanding tone and Seungyoun didn't fail to get a glimpse of those shining sharp fangs.

He does what he's told and put his hand underneath the water and fingered himself open, so desperate and needy, moaning out incoherent noises as he adds a finger by each minute.

Seungwoo just sits there his arms draped on either side of the tub as Seungyoun guides himself on top of him, grabbed Seungwoo's hard leaking cock and slipped it inside slowly.

"Fuck I love you..." Seungyoun blurted out.

"I love you too baby, now move." Seungwoo said with a menacing smile that sent shivers down Seungyoun's spine.

He lifts himself slowly and then back down, until the pain alleviated and he goes faster, Seungwoo's hands are now on his waist, thrusting upwards deeper into Seungyoun, meeting him halfway.

Waves of water escapes the bathtub as they go faster. Seungwoo continues to fuck him as Seungyoun's bounces started getting slower. He rams into him and hits the spot that made Seungyoun's eyes roll at the back of his head, the sensation was too much for him, he's so close to his limit.

"Please...hhhhng" Seungyoun whines.

"Fuck babe, you're so good" Seungwoo moans and intertwined their hands.

"Sh-show me y-your fangs" Seungyoun requests.

Seungwoo gladly obliges, and revealed his fangs in full glory mouth slightly open as they both reach their climax.

Seungyoun holds on to him after, afraid that he's gonna collapse in the water, his legs were shaking, half of the water in the tub now gone, and now they have to wash up properly in the shower. He was exhausted.

"Fuck, that was amazing" Seungyoun said gasping.

"You're amazing" Seungwoo says pressing a soft kiss on Seungyoun's shoulder.

* * *

  


"How did you find me that night babe?" Seungyoun suddenly asked while they were watching a shitty movie on the couch, well he's probably the only one watching because he could feel Seungwoo's gaze the entire time. His head was resting on the other's shoulder, it was cold but he got used to it already, like many other things. Seungwoo doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat nor drink, and it made Seungyoun uncomfortable on their first weeks together, but somehow somewhere everything just suddenly felt normal, like everything fits in the regular.

"What do you mean?" Seungwoo whispered a reply.

"You know that one night, the night we met, were you around the area...how did you find me there..." Seungyoun said softly still looking straight at the television even if he doesn't understand a thing anymore. Seungwoo noticed it, he held his chin and tilted Seungyoun's face to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I was always around Seungyoun-ah, I always watch you sing, but I didn't want to scare you, and take your life away from you, you deserved something better, someone better than me. But that night, I wasn't able to stop, when I heard those words from you, and I- I killed them without hesitating because I couldn't imagine losing you." Seungwoo's face turned serious. One thing Seungyoun noticed is that he didn't like talking about the fact that he's a vampire, an immortal soulless monster. 

"But look where we are now love..." Seungyoun gave him a warm smile and cupped Seungwoo's cheek.

"If it weren't for that incident I wouldn't be in your arms right now... you know i'm happy with you right?" Seungyoun added. 

Seungyoun stared at him full of love and adoration, everything about Seungwoo was intoxicating, and he almost feels like he's bound to him by fate.

"Babe... you know I want... I want to be with you... always" Seungyoun said softly, a new tone in his voice.

"Of course, you know i'm always beside you." Seungwoo answered truthfully not knowing where the conversation is headed.

"I mean.. forever. I want to be with you forever..." Seungyoun finally let out the thoughts that has been clouding his mind for the past few months. 

"What do you- no. Seungyoun no. I won't turn you into someone like me. I could never do that to you." Seungwoo's answer was firm. He thought Seungyoun would never ask for it again, but he was wrong, that night was the start of it. 

* * *

  


Seungyoun woke up on a Sunday morning snuggled on to Seungwoo's fluffy blankets, remnants of last night clouded his mind. The way Seungwoo bent him over the bathroom sink and rammed into him, they were looking at each other through the mirror, and Seungyoun doesn't know if he should be embarrassed by the way his eyes were brimming with tears, drool escaping his mouth as Seungwoo gave him a loud hard spanks. 

"S-Seungwoo....nggggg" he moaned out his lover's name languidly. Seungwoo once said that his moans were music to his ears so he didn't try to hold it in anymore. 

Seungwoo bent over and placed both his cold hands over Seungyoun's warm ones, his chest touched his back as he brought their lips together. Seungyoun could feel his fangs when he pressed his tongue inside Seungwoo's mouth, the stinging fangs that weren't even in their full sharpness yet. 

"You're perfect Seungyoun-ah, only for me" Seungwoo said slowly

His grip on the tiled sink tightened as Seungwoo hammered into him faster and harder, their reflection in the mirror as they climax together was a sight Seungyoun wanted to be tattooed on his mind. His face flushed under Seungwoo's forever pale one, he was a moaning mess after being fucked into oblivion by the love of his life. 

Seungyoun's daydreaming was cut by the smell of something delicious, he smiled to himself and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading straight to the kitchen. He didn't know which was more delicious the platter of bacon and sausages or the man who made it. 

He was welcomed by the sight of Seungwoo's back, only wearing his sweatpants that was dangerously hanging low, Seungyoun could see his broad shoulders and the obvious indents on his lower back.

"Stop staring, eat." Seungwoo said while flipping the pancakes. Seungyoun walk towards him and gave him a back hug. He knows Seungwoo could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest. 

"You know, if you just bite me now, you won't have to cook for me anymore....ever" Seungyoun said every word slowly almost kissing his lover's ear, he made sure Seungwoo heard each word. 

* * *

  


  


_If we never found this love_

_If we never took that road_

_If we hadn't had the heart_

_We wouldn't have this home_

  


_Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

_Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

  


_In this world a heart beats slow_

_In my arms, let's share the cold_

_In my eyes you're all I've known_

_Darlin', let's go home_

Seungyoun sang at a friend's wedding earlier, and he can't erase the memory of his friends' face when they finally realized they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

He held Seungwoo's hand during the exchange of vows, he squeezed it gently to let him know that like the persons' at the altar, he was ready to spend eternity with him even if that means pushing Seungwoo to his extreme limit.

"Babe, I want to try something..." Seungyoun blurted out when they arrived home.

"I don't trust that smile babe, but what is it..." Seungwoo said rasing his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Seungyoun just smiled and dragged him into their room, made him sit on a chair, pecking him on the lips and giving him cute ass smiles while he rummages through their walk-in closet.

"What are you looking for?" Seungwoo asked.

"Nothing! Just wait there! Don't stand up." Seungyoun shouted back, Seungwoo can't help but smile. Why does it feel like they were the ones who got married and this is their honeymoon night?

Seungyoun comes out their walk-in closet holding a chain and a lock. Seungwoo stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds.

"What?" Seungyoun asked as if it's a normal thing to have a chain inside your closet. He held both of Seungwoo's arms and placed it on his back like he would cuff him, but instead of handcuffs Seungyoun used a chain to bind him, not too tight but strong enough to hold him in his place. 

After locking the chain, Seungyoun walks in front of him, slowly strips himself leaving only his boxers, and then he sits on Seungwoo's lap. He started pressing kisses on the other's neck, sucking on it, trying to leave a mark. Seungwoo's wrists wanted to break free and manhandle the other but he restrained himself. The buttons of Seungwoo's dress shirt flew in different directions of the room when Seungyoun decided to rip it off forcefully.

"Kiss me" Seungwoo requested and motioned his lips upwards closer to Seungyoun's, and the other gladly accepts. He kissed him with so much intensity, tugging and sucking on Seungwoo's lower lip, Seungyoun's hands were all over him trying to find a place to put his needy hands on. 

"I love you..." Seungwoo whispered to him before he deepens the kiss, lapping his tongue continuously until he accidentally bit his lower lip. 

"Ahh.." a loud moan escaped Seungyoun's mouth. 

"Why did you stop?" Seungyoun asked innocently, he realized Seungwoo was frozen on his seat, he witnessed how the other's eyes turned from gold to red. He stood up not because he was scared but to see what's actually happening to the other. 

"I'm s-sorry" Seungwoo said, obviously trying to restrain himself hands still chained. 

Seungyoun was confused for a moment until he realized his lower lip got cut. He was bleeding. 

"I-" a thought flashed his mind. This is his chance, and he should be terrified but he was willing to risk it all. 

"Don't." Seungwoo strongly said, he knows. 

But it was now or never. Seungyoun bit his lip harder to draw more blood and he let it drip to his chin. It was painful but this was his chance. He could see the danger and worry in Seungwoo's face. 

"Love please.... do it..." Seungyoun begged, he motioned himself closer to Seungwoo. 

The scent of Seungyoun's blood was like a drug to Seungwoo and he was reaching his limit trying to fight the urge to taste it. 

Seungyoun pressed his lips to Seungwoo letting him taste his blood, tears started falling as he begs for it. 

"Please babe...please" he said when he realized Seungwoo isn't kissing him back. His eyes were shut, until he finally broke the chain and it fell to the floor. 

He stood up and lightly pushed Seungyoun to the bed, his eyes still blood red, and his hands were as cold as ice. He licked the blood off Seungyoun's lip and chin, the taste sending him straight to euphoria.

"Tell me, do you really want this?" Seungwoo asked him with restrained voice. 

"Yes... fuck yes. Please suck my blood... change me.. turn me..please Seungwoo" Seungyoun begs with tear-stained face.

Seungwoo gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, and then licked Seungyoun's neck and finally bites him with his sharp fangs.

"Ahhhh.." Seungyoun felt it, the pain was unimaginable, he struggled as the venom combines with his blood. The piercing in his blood vessels and the slow draining of energy made his head spin. 

But Seungwoo can't stop, this first few seconds was crucial, he had to continue or else his venom won't work and Seungyoun will just, _die_. 

After a few more minutes Seungyoun lost consciousness, Seungwoo finishes and laid his body at the center of the bed, dressed him up and waited. 

Seungwooo clearly hears Seungyoun's heart beating slower, until it stops. He watched the love of his life turn into someone like him, and for the first time in his life Seungwoo felt terrified. 

Two excruciating days passed, Seungwoo is slowly losing his sanity, until he saw Seungyoun's face scrunch up on the third evening, signaling that Seungyoun was waking up. He held his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"Babe..how are you feeling?" Seungwoo whispered full of concern in his voice. 

Seungyoun's eyes were shining golden brown reflecting Seungwoo's sunset colored ones. He was cold as ice, and pale as paper, just like him. He looked at him for a full minute before opening his mouth. 

  


They kiss with hunger like they were apart for years, Seungwoo could feel Seungyoun's strength as he tugs on his clothes. Seungwoo broke the kiss and placed his hands on either side of Seungyoun's face. 

"How do you feel babe?" he asks again. 

"I'm th-thirsty.." Seungyoun said softly, it made Seungwoo smile, and if his heart wasn't frozen cold, it would be beating so fast right now. 

"I love you Seungyoun." Seungwoo placed a kiss on his forehead.

Now it starts. 

Their _life_ starts now.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it till the end of the fic and did not cringe thank you :>
> 
> i would love to hear your thoughts on this, leave a comment below, or message me let's talk about seungzz :>
> 
> Twitter : [@_autumneclipse](https://twitter.com/_autumneclipse%5D)


End file.
